An earth working machine, such as a back hoe or the like, has a dipper stick or force arm or the like. A tool, such as a bucket, which is attached to the dipper stick may be frequently removed, replaced by another tool, and then reattached.
Conventionally, a dipper stick has a tubular horizontal connection member which is transverse to the longitudinal axis of the dipper stick. A tool, such as a bucket, has a connection portion which is provided with a pair of spaced-apart openings. In order to attach the dipper stick to the bucket, the tubular connection member must be positioned between the pair of openings and in alignment therewith. Then an elongate connection pin is inserted through the openings and through the tubular connection member. Then the elongate connection pin is secured in position by any suitable means. Thus, the bucket is secured to the tubular connection member and the dipper stick is pivotally attached to the bucket.
In the past, considerable time and difficulty has been experienced in connecting a dipper stick to a tool, such as a bucket. This problem results from the fact that the operator of the machine has difficult in observing the position of the tubular connection member of the dipper stick with respect to the spaced-apart openings in the connection portion of the bucket. It has been necessary for the machine operator to have an assistant who is an observer and guide, or it has been necessary for the operator to leave the operating position and walk to the bucket to observe the position of the tubular connection member of the dipper stick with respect to the spaced-apart openings in the connector portion of the bucket. Then the operator must return to the operating position to move the dipper stick and the tubular connection member to attempt to align the tubular connection member with the spaced-apart openings in the connection portion of the bucket. It may be necessary for the operator to repeat this procedure several times in order to obtain alignment of the tubular connection member with the openings in the connection portion of the bucket. Of course, this type of procedure is time consuming and thus is objectionable.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide alignment means by which a dipper stick of an earth working machine is easily and readily attached to a bucket, or other earth working device or tool.
It is another object of this invention to provide such alignment means which can be a part of any tool which is attachable to a dipper stick or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide such alignment means which is readily adaptable to a conventional connection means.
It is another object of this invention to provide such alignment means which is producable at relative low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.